jacksepticeyefandomcom-20200215-history
All the Way Anniversary Remix
All the Way Anniversary Remix is a remixed version of the original song ''All the Way''.'' General The video was released on the exact date one year later than the original song was released. The lyrics and music are slightly different from the original version, although the voice alterations are the same, the screenplay is different from the original, albeit still featuring videos from Jack's Happy Wheels and Papers, Please series. The remix, like the original, was created by Schmoyoho. The remix was released under the title "All the Way Anniversary Remix - Jacksepticeye Songify Remix by Schmoyoho." Lyrics :Top of the mornin'! :''Top of the mornin'! :Top of the mornin' to ya :Top of the mornin'! :Laddies top of the mornin'! :Top of the mornin'! :Top of the mornin' :My name is Jacksepticeye :Top of the mornin' :My name is Jacksepticeye :(Huh?) :My name is Jacksepticeye :Yes :Jacksepticeye :Yes :Jack :Yes :Jack :Yes :Jack :Yes! :All the Way :To fuckin victory town :All the way :Feels good to be a winner :Every now and then :I believe in you :I believe (I believe) :I believe in you :I believe (I believe) :I believe in Steve :In Steve (Oh, yeah!) :In Steve :Grab the glory :All the way to victory :Simple challenge :I call bullshit on that :Grab it with your teeth :One is all you need :Mother ape-ass! :I call bullshit on that :Mother ape-ass! :Great, great Steve :Why aren't your legs magnetic? :Great, great Steve :Well, that's just perfect, isn't it? :Great, great Steve :I hope you die, die, die, die, die :In that bottomless pit :(Oh, shit) :All the way :Keep on a-dancin' :All the way :Keep on flyin' :All the way :Keep going, you got this :All the way, way :All the way :Keep on a-dancin' :All the way :Keep on flyin' :All the way! :Keep going (keep going) :Keep going (keep going) :Potatoman (Potatoman, Potatoman, tato, tato, tato) :Hello, lil' Potatoman :You're the one that always causes trouble :See? :You like fake tickets, don'tcha? :That's bad, that's bad (that's bad), that's bad (that's bad), that's bad (that's bad) :He got shot :No! :Little Potatoman :You were always my favorite :I believe (I believe) :I believe in you :I believe (I believe) :I believe in Steve :In Steve (Oh, yeah!) :In Steve :Grab the glory :All the way to victory :All the way :Keep on a-dancin' :All the way :Keep on flyin' :All the way :Keep going, you got this :All the way, way :All the way :Keep on a-dancin' :All the way :Keep on flyin' :All the way! :Keep going (keep going) :Keep going (keep going) :All the way :Keep on a-dancin' :All the way :Keep on flyin' :All the way :Keep going, you got this :All the way, way :All the way :Keep on a-dancin' :All the way :Keep on flyin' :All the way! :Keep going (keep going) :Keep going (keep going) :All the way :Keep on a-dancin' :All the way :Keep on flyin' :All the way :Keep going, you got this :All the way, way :All the way :Keep on a-dancin' :All the way :Keep on flyin' :All the way! :Keep going (keep going) Category:Songs Category:2017 videos Category:July 2017 Category:Videos